1. Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to multi-port device packages, and, in particular, to microphone packages having multiple microphone device dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microphone packages are used in many types of electronic devices, such as mobile smartphones, tablet computing devices, medical devices (such as hearing aids), and various other applications. Various microphone device packages include a microphone device die coupled to a package substrate and enclosed within a package lid. The package typically includes a sound port configured to allow sound waves to pass from the outside environs to an interior of the package to interact with the microphone device die. A processor can also be mounted on the substrate to pre-process signals detected by the microphone device die. The lid and/or the substrate can enclose the microphone device die to protect the die from contamination and external forces, and can also act as a radio-frequency (RF) shield to prevent electromagnetic interference. Other types of packages can have similar ports for other types of communication, such as for pressure measurement or optical communication through the package housing.
Despite the widespread use of packages with ports for communication with housed device, there is a continuing effort to improve the functionality and manufacturability of such packages and assemblies.